Mini-Games
??? ??? Mixing Ingredients Game Explanation Mix Ingredients to make pancake batter! Slide the stylus in clockwise direction to mix the batter. Occurrences * First time making Chocolate Pancake. * First time making Carrot Pancake. Fruit Slice Lv1 Game Explanation Cut the fruit slice along the dotted line by sliding the stylus starting from the "O" mark. Make sure to cut in a straight line or you'll have to redo it! ??? Making Cupcakes Game Explanation Pour the mixture into the tray! Layer the almonds on top of the mixture. Make 7 cupcakes. Occurrences * First time making Cupcake. ??? Measuring Ingredients Lv1 Game Explanation By touching the Touch Screen, enter the same weight as that shown on the scales at the top of the screen. Each tick on the balance is equal to 50 grams. Occurrences * First time making Rusk. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Decoration Lv1 Game Explanation Cover the sponge cake with cocoa powder. Touch the screen and then drag over the cake to cover it with cocoa. Cover the entire cake! Decoration Lv2 Game Explanation Circle the inside of the red area to decorate the cake with cream! Occurrences * First time making Strawberry Shortcake. ??? Sweets Quiz Lv1 Game Explanation Which sweet is being asked for on the top screen? Touch the answer that you think is correct. ??? ??? ??? Mouse Trap Game Explanation Mice are eating the cheese! Catch them by circling them with the stylus! Be careful! If you touch them while they are moving, they'll bite! Orange Picking Game Explanation Pick as many ripe oranges as possible. You must not pick the green oranges. Move around with the stylus and touch the "take" button to pick an orange. Occurrences * Pick oranges with Fudge on the 14th April Orange Day. Making Ice Cream Game Explanation To make vanilla ice cream, get 3 or more correct answers by touching the appropriate button! Making Ice Cream Cones Game Explanation Skilfully pour the ice cream into the cone! Move the cone left and right while the ice cream comes out. ??? Squeezing Oranges Game Explanation Squeeze oranges until the meter is full! To do this, quickly move the 5 oranges, found below, over the juicer. Occurrences * Help Fudge and Milky make orange juice on the 15th April. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Patrol Lv1 Game Explanation Light up the Department Store’s corridors! Rose will walk where you touch to light up that area. Occurrences * Random mini-game from Opera. ??? Birthday Celebration! Game Explanation Put one candle on the cake for each year. Touch the 'Confirm' button after all the candles are on. Place them carefully! Don't put them in the fruit or chocolate. ??? Fruit Sale Game Explanation Get the fruit ordered by the customer and give it to them. Move with the stylus. Move up to the fruit to take it. ??? ??? Contest Preparations Game Explanation Carry all the red boxes over the goal! Standing in front of a box and touching the "Grab" button will allow you to pick it up and move. Press the button again to put it down. ??? ??? ??? Cash Register Lv1 Game Explanation Touch the cash register's buttons at the bottom of the screen to enter the price of the item shown on the top screen. Occurrences * Random mini-game from Champy. ??? Sorting Vegetables Game Explanation Carry the carrots, pumpkins and sweet potatoes to their correct spots! Move close to the vegetables with the stylus to pick them up. Occurrence * Random mini-game from Crunchy. Handing Out Samples Lv1 Game Explanation Hand out ice cream samples to everyone! Move with the stylus and hand out the ice cream with the 'Hand Out' button. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Chocoken Slots Level 1 Game Explanation Spin the slots to like up 3 chocoken symbols. You have 3 chances! Spin the wheel to start and then stop it when you are ready. Occurences * In Violet's Game Corner escalator area, Chocodog Slot machine. ??? Taking Cake Orders Game Explanation Use the 'Add' and 'Subtract' buttons to change the number of cakes to be ordered. Occurences * Random mini-game from Violet's ice cream cart. Whack-a-Mole Game Explanation Whack the moles as they come out of their holes! Do this by touching them with the stylus. There is a penalty for touching an empty hole! Occurences * In Violet's Game Corner escalator area, whack-a-mole machine. Sweets Quiz Lv1 Game Explanation This is a quiz about sweets. Touch the correct button number. If you don't get 3 or more questions correct, you'll fail! Occurrences * Random mini-game from Violet. ??? ??? Category:Mini-Games